The present disclosure generally relates to power distribution networks, and more particularly relates to estimating and managing contributions of energy generators in residual load signals of an electric power transmission and distribution network.
The present disclosure generally relates to power distribution networks, and more particularly relates to estimating and managing contributions of energy generators in residual load signals of an electric power transmission and distribution network.
Power distribution networks are complex systems with many different kinds of devices and users. Electricity is produced within a power distribution network from non-renewable and renewable energy sources. Accurate knowledge of the different types of devices connected to the network is essential for utility operations.